Medaka Kurokami/Image Gallery
Medaka Manga Pictures Medaka Kurokami.jpg|Medaka Kurokami WSJ May 2009.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. WSJ 2011 Vol. 43.jpg|Medaka, Kumagawa, and Zenkichi on the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump. Volume1.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of Volume 1. Volume2.jpg|Medaka and the Swimming Club on the cover of Volume 2. Volume3.jpg|Medaka and Unzen on the cover of Volume 3. Volume4.jpg|Medaka and Maguro on the cover of Volume 4. Volume5.jpg|Medaka on the cover of Volume 5. Volume6.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of Volume 6. Volume7.jpg|The Student Council and Oudo on the cover of Volume 7. Volume8.jpg|Medaka and Kumagawa on the cover of Volume 8. Volume9.jpg|Medaka, Kumagawa, and Naze/Kujira on the cover of Volume 9. Volume10.jpg|Medaka, Zenkichi, Kumagawa, and Emukae on the cover of Volume 10. Volume11.jpg|Medaka, Kumagawa, and Ajimu on the cover of Volume 11. Volume12.jpg|Medaka and the Candidate Student Council on the cover of Volume 12. Chapter0.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of the Pilot Chapter. Chapter2.jpg|Medaka, Zenkichi, and Shiranui on the cover of Chapter 2. Chapter3.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of Chapter 3. Chapter4.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of Chapter 4. Chapter10.jpg|Zenkichi, Medaka, Shiranui, and Akune on the cover of Chapter 10. Chapter13.jpg|Zenkichi, Kikaijima, Medaka, and Akune on the cover of Chapter 13. Chapter29.jpg|An RPG-styled Student Council on the cover of Chapter 29. Chapter35.jpg|The Student Council on the cover of Chapter 35. Chapter42.jpg|The Kurokami siblings on the cover of Chapter 42. Chapter84.jpg|Medaka and Kumagawa on the cover of Chapter 84. Chapter98.jpg|The completed Student Council on the cover of Chapter 98. Chapter118.png|Medaka and Zenkichi on the cover of Chapter 118. Medaka’s plan for the Judo Club.jpg|Medaka’s plan for the Judo Club in the Pilot Chapter. Zenkichi and Medaka as children.jpg|Medaka meets Zenkichi. Medaka defeats Kumagawa for the first time.jpg|Medaka defeats Kumagawa for the first time. Medaka preaches to Akune.jpg|Medaka preaches to Akune while in Middle School. Chapter1.jpg|Medaka addressing the student body. Zenkichi declares he will not join the Student Council.jpg|Medaka mimicking Zenkichi. Medaka's Speed.PNG|The Kendo Club stunned by Medaka's speed. Medaka preaches to the Kendo Club.jpg|Medaka preaches to the Kendo Club. Medaka hugs Zenkichi.jpg|Medaka hugs Zenkichi. After Medaka's Deduction.PNG|Zenkichi amazed by Medaka's deductive skills. Shiranui leads the Student Council to Isahaya.jpg|Medaka, Zenkichi, and Shiranui. Medaka chases Isahaya.jpg|Medaka chases Isahaya. Medaka in her dog outfit.jpg|Medaka in her dog outfit. Medaka's personality as felt by animals.jpg|Medaka as perceived by animals. The dog runs away from Medaka.PNG|Akizuki's dog runs away from Medaka. Medaka's personality as perceived by humans.jpg|Medaka's overwhelming personality. Zenkichi and a depressed Medaka.jpg|Medaka depressed. Medaka awaiting her opponents.jpg|Medaka awaiting her opponents. Akune kneeling before Medaka.jpg|Akune kneeling before Medaka. Medaka challenges the Judo Club.jpg|Medaka challenges the Judo Club. Jounan Defeated.jpg|Medaka defeats Jounan. Medaka explaining to Zenkichi why he has to fight.jpg|Medaka explaining to Zenkichi why he has to fight. Medaka’s Strict Girl-Cute Girl Switch.jpg|Medaka encourages Zenkichi. Medaka’s sleeveless uniform.jpg|Medaka in her sleeveless uniform. Medaka congratulates Akune.jpg|Medaka congratulates Akune. Medaka modeling.jpg|Medaka modeling. Yuubaru’s portrait of his models.jpg|Medaka in Yuubaru's painting. An exhausted Zenkichi and Akune.jpg|Medaka works at great speeds. Medaka address the assembled clubs.jpg|Medaka address the assembled clubs at the Club Battle Swim Meet. Zenkichi explaining the rules of the meet.jpg|The Student Council explains the rules of the Club Battle Swim Meet. Medaka scores 20 points.jpg|Medaka scores 20 points in the Club Battle Swim Meet's first event. Medaka preaches to the Swimming Club.jpg|Medaka preaches to the Swimming Club. The Student Council's horse.jpg|Medaka as a part of the Student Council's horse. Medaka vs. Kikaijima.jpg|Medaka vs. Kikaijima. Medaka stands on water.jpg|Medaka "stands" on water. Medaka kisses Kikaijima.jpg|Medaka kisses Kikaijima. Medaka and Akune find Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position.jpg|Medaka and Akune find Zenkichi and Kikaijima in a compromising position. Chapter14.jpg|Medaka and the Student Council in their modified uniforms. The Student Council with school appropriate uniforms.jpg|The Student Council with school appropriate uniforms, with the exception of Medaka. Why Medaka won't change her uniform.jpg|Why Medaka won't change her uniform. Zenkichi asks Onigase to cut Medaka some slack.jpg|Zenkchi's worries about what Medaka will do if Onigase continues to push the uniform issue. Medaka jumps into the pool fully dressed.jpg|Medaka jumps into the pool fully dressed. Onigase, Zenkichi, and Medaka handcuffed together.jpg|Onigase, Zenkichi, and Medaka handcuffed together. The Mokkin Team's bats are destroyed.png|The Mokkin Team's bats are destroyed. Unzen Medaka Size Comparison.png|Medaka and Unzen size comparison. Kunisaki Bike.png|Medaka atop of Kunisaki's bike. Members of the Public Morals Committee.png|Medaka stopped by members of the Public Morals Committee. War God Mode.jpg|Medaka in War God Mode. Medaka defeats three Abnormals.jpg|Medaka defeats Haru Ushibukagara, Kenri Nougata, and Royal Hirado. Analysis.png|Maguro analyzes Medaka. Kurokami Phantom.jpg|Kurokami Phantom The End.png|The End Medaka’s new look.jpg|Medaka's uniform modified by Hitomi. Student Council's Battle Attire Red Model.jpg|The Student Council's Battle Attire Red Model. Altered God Mode.jpg|Medaka in Altered God Mode. Book Maker.jpg|Kumagawa using Book Maker on Medaka. Forsaken God Mode.png|Medaka in Forsaken God Mode. Banner.jpg|Medaka and Zenkichi Cast of Medaka Box.jpg|The cast of Medaka Box. Chapter116.png|The anime announcement. Chapter70.jpg|Results of the first popularity poll. Chapter113.png|Results of the second popularity poll. Category:Images